Three Years Later
by DecoNut
Summary: Three years after graduation, Kyo and Tohru had been working hard to finally be together again. And when they do, things get a little too heated for our two bashful young couple.


**Hiya fellers~! Deco's here! If you must know even after all these while I'm still pretty much obsessed with Furuba, lol. Anyway, here's a ONESHOT for you guys. And just a head's up, I'm not from US nor UK, and English is basically my second language. So, the grammar sucks, but I tried my hardest. I'm sure you guys can still understand what I was trying to write here anyway.**

 **PS: The title is random. Enjoy ~**

Empty boxes gone, clothes already in the wardrobe, shoes in the racks and everything is set. Yep, they've officially moved in. Glad that there's not much hassle going about when they move. Everything went smoothly, and she can't wait to be cooking for him tonight. He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and so does she. They were famished.

"Fuuh, we did it! I thought we'd never get it done," Kyo said, wiping his sweat off his brows, "it feels like forever."

"Yeah. But Kyo-kun, look at the bright side, we have a home now!" Tohru chirped cheerily. Kyo smiled, and took two steps towards her, pulling Tohru into an embrace. "Yeah, sorry you had to wait a while. And thank you for being patient with me, taking my sweet time."

"No, thank you for doing all this," Tohru smiled, with a tear in her eye, "you've worked so hard for the both of us Kyo-kun, the least I could do is supporting you." Kyo hugged her tighter, and kiss the top of her head lovingly.

It's true, he did work tremendously hard to buy a house, working two shifts almost every day since they moved out from Shigure's. Things had been tough, for both of them, and they've been living in separate houses since moving out, only meeting one another during lunch and weekends. Tohru, who worked at a nursery, lived with the landlady, one Okura Minami, who lives alone after her husband's death a few years back. Kyo, who worked at the dojo during the day and having night shifts at the local Lawson store, lived at the tiny bedroom with one of his dojo colleague, Takahashi Mashiro.

It wasn't exactly Kyo's idea to live separately, it was quite frustrating, Kyo thought, that he was so close yet so far away from Tohru every single day. He missed her cooking, even leeks sounded amazing if Tohru ever cook it for him during her free time. Sometimes Tohru send him lunch during break, and occasionally dinner, if possible, and they would eat together, spending what short and quality time they have with one another.

Mrs Okura was a strict and traditional woman in her fifties, who knew Kazuma back in the day. She was the one who invited Tohru to live with her, and seeing that Mrs Okura was alone in the modestly sized house, and that there was no more room available for her anywhere, Tohru gladly accepted the offer. Kyo wasn't too sure about living apart from Tohru, but he was already assigned to the small bedroom with Taka, and he surely wouldn't bring his girlfriend to live in the same room with two boys.

Albeit frustrated of being apart, Kyo thought that this was for the best, that Tohru would be well provided living with Mrs Okura.

And so after three years, both of them finally managed to buy a small house, just the right size for the both of them. Tohru spent almost all her well earned money to buy the furnitures, and it was all worth it. The house was welcoming, and they were both glad that they can call it home.

Tohru, who was now cooking dinner, has a sudden realisation that she has the brightest idea ever, (or so she thought), "Kyo-kun! I was just thinking."

"Huh?" Kyo said, perplexed, "what is it?"

"I was thinking of a housewarming party. Don't you think that'd be great?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Who are you thinking of inviting?"

"Well, there's Okura-san, Shishou-san, Takahashi-san, some of your students if they're interested, Yuki, Momiji and the rest can come too!" Tohru clapped her hands together in excitement. Kyo nodded, and said, "sure, I have no problem with that...but, I don't think this house can fit all of them together." His right hand at the back of his neck, whilst looking around the house, "it's...not really that big."

Tohru grinned, "well then, maybe we can still have it, but only with selected few? Or do it separately, like for our friends in one day and family in another?"

"Sure, why not." Kyo walked to her, "but not anytime soon, please? I just got out and away from Taka, and after so long I finally get to be alone with you." He snuggled and hugged her from behind. "I really missed you, okay?"

Tohru blushed. "I missed you too Kyo-kun." Kyo turned her around, and slowly brought his face closer to hers. "Sure you do.." He whispered as he put his lips onto hers lovingly, and smiled as he did so. Tohru blushed even furiously, kissing him back as lovingly.

The kiss felt like eternity for them, and to be very honest Kyo has been pulling back for the longest of time. It was only natural a boy his age would want to be intimate, he wants her so bad it hurts, and he had been holding back for quite a while now. But he didn't want to hurt her. She was his everything, she was his life, his soulmate. Hurting her (again) is the last thing he wanted to do. He love and respect her too much to do more than kissing and hugging. But this kiss seems too much for him, any second longer he would lose it and take her right in the kitchen. He slowly pulled away, leaving pecks on her lips as he did.

"The fish is burning, love."

Tohru's eyes enlarged at the remark, she quickly turned around and hastily put out the fire. "Oh my goodness... oh no..." Kyo laughed and apologised for distracting her, and took her out to eat dinner that night.

Kyo-kun has been very kind to me, Tohru thought fondly, he did so much for me and I haven't been half as helpful to him. I even ruined our dinner tonight. She sighed deeply. They were home after dinner, and both were equally tired, after their house cleaning activities during the day. Kyo already bid her goodnight, planting kisses on her lips before leaving to his room. Remembering the kiss, Tohru blushed, silently wishing he'd stay with her that night.

Tohru always knew what she wants, eventhough she's undeniably gullible, she knew, with all her might, that deep inside her heart, she wants him. All of him. And she also knew Kyo is the type who won't take her for granted, and respect her and love her just as much as she does. Three years living apart was torture to her, not that Okura-san was mean to her, she was a delight, wonderful lady, but she was so in love with the Kyo that it was torture not seeing him every other day.

When Kyo decided to buy a house she was delighted, and offered to work two jobs like him, but Kyo strongly opposed the idea, saying that it was his job to protect her, and provide her the best kind of life after all she had done for him. She felt guilty for letting him do most of the work, but she tried make him let her help, he refused prefusedly, and so she decided to provide the best home for him to live in.

A week went by living in their new house and it was wonderful. Kyo was enjoying his short holiday, practicing under the sun, and Tohru was busy cooking breakfast when the phone rang.

RIIING

"I got it!" Kyo hurriedly reached the phone, pick it up and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Yo!" A young adult female voice Kyo know all too well was on the other side of the phone, "wassap Kyon! Tohru home?" said Uotani, their blond, tomboy-ish old friend.

"She's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." Kyo said as he called out Tohru's name. "Tohru, Uotani's on the phone for you." And a light yelp of glee from the kitchen and down came Tohru with a huge smile on her face. Practically hopping, she took the phone from Kyo's hand, "Uo-chan! Oh my how I miss you! How are you?"

Kyo didn't stay to listen, so he went back to the kitchen to check on Tohru's cooking, he sure didn't want another case of burnt fish. After a while he came back to the hallway and Tohru is still talking to the phone. What in the world are they talking about so long? He wondered, but then again, they didn't see each other for a long time anyway. He looked at Tohru's reaction when she spoke to her best friend, and a sudden guilt crept up on him.

He took her away for too long, and now that they bought a house together, it's going to take her an even longer time apart for her to see her friends. Then he suddenly saw Tohru's face reddening. She took a glance at him, and blush even further. Kyo tilted his head in confusion. Tohru continues to blush, practically turning redder than a tomato, then she turned her head away from him. She now speaks in a hushed undertone, whispering her words to Uotani.

And now he is curious.

"Tohru, we're kinda late for breakfast..." And with that, Tohru ended her conversation with Uotani. "What's all that about? What did Uotani said?" Kyo asked. Tohru merely shook her head, as she put the fish Kyo had prepared for them on the table into her mouth, "n-nothing... she said she misses me, is all."

"I figured that much," Kyo smiled lightly. "Do you want to go back home anytime soon? I don't mind if you do. I mean we did left for three years already. I suppose we can take a little time off and go back for a bit."

Tohru looked up from her bowl of rice, her eyes glimmer, "Kyo-kun, you don't mind?"

"I've been wondering why you haven't asked to go back already, I mean, I know you miss them all," Tohru hopped and hugged him, Kyo smirked, "Tohru, you do know that you can asked me for anything right? To be honest I feel guilty keeping you away from them."

"Oh no, Kyo-kun please don't feel that way," she mumbled from his chest, "I love you so much, I can't ask for too much, you've given so much to me, I can't ask for more. Please don't say that." Kyo slowly shut his eyes, and stroked her hair, "What did I do to deserve you?" He held her in arms length, smiled and then kissed her forehead. "I love you, I love you so much."

Kyo kissed her on the lips, eyes half lidded, and said, "you know me better than anyone, and you're my life," he held her close in his arms, his eyes spoke to her, it was love. "I can't afford to offer you too much, heck I can't even do and say romantic things. I can merely offer you my heart and do the best I can to make you happy. Honda Tohru, will you spend the rest of your life with me? In this house we built together?"

Tohru beamed, "Until I die, Kyo-kun, yes, a million times. Yes!"

And the plan was set, they're going back to their hometown to meet their friends and families again. Tohru was thrilled, Kyo was anxious. He was sure they would give him a hard time. They planned to go back home next week, and this time with great news. Kyo wasn't too sure he was ready to go back and let them hauled over Tohru, but she was excited to meet them, to tell them the news of their engagement.

Kyo was at work at the dojo (he quit Lawson after buying the house), and Tohru was alone in the house packing for their trip. "Kyo-kun's going to be home in an hour," she told herself,

"I better get the dinner ready-" the phone rang and Tohru stop her ministration. She rushed for the phone, "Hello?"

A screeching sound was on the other end, and then Tohru heard a harsh breathing. "H-Hello? Is anybody there?" The harsh breathing worsen, after what feels like a while, a voice spoke. "Disgrace. I will find you bitch!" And the line ended.

Tohru stood still, frightened. Her hand shook violently. She didn't know how long she was by the telephone, but by the time Kyo was home, she was sitting on the floor, hand still holding the receiver. "Tohru! Tohru, you okay?" Tohru could see his concerned and pale face, "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

She didn't know why she couldn't let her voice out, she was dumbstruck. People had always known her to be one scaredy-cat, she cannot even get inside a haunted house for god's sake, but this was the first time she received such a terrifying phone call. Kyo picked her up, brought her upstairs into her bedroom, onto her bed. "Tohru, please tell me, what's wrong?"

He wiped her tears off her face. She stuttered, "t-the...phone...it w-was...I was f-frightened..."

"Who called?"

"I-I don't k-know..." Tohru put her head in her palms. "His voice was rough, he w-was breathing so b-badly...I don't recognise his voice." Kyo looked at her, concerned. To be honest not many people knew their phone number, they just moved in and haven't been telling anyone their phone number except for close friend's and families.

"It's okay baby, I think it's just a prank call. Don't think too hard over it okay?" It was hard, seeing someone you love so traumatic. Frankly, he'd kill that bastard who made that call if he ever found out who it was. But now, he has to focus on Tohru.

Hugging Tohru always calmed her down, and it worked every time. Tohru leaned into his chest before Kyo pulled her in for a deep kiss. Tohru, shocked but welcome the kiss, blushed. The kiss was intense. Kyo slowly licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she obliged. It was so heated that both of them were gasping for air, but continue their make out session. Kyo pushed her lightly on to her futon, and now was on top of her, kissing passionately until suddenly, a loud grumbled sound came out of Kyo. Tohru, who was cherry red, laughed, Kyo was embarrassed, "shit, way to kill the mood!"

"Haha, I'm sorry Kyo-kun, dinner will be a bit late tonight, I will get it done as soon as possible." Tohru tried to stand up to get to the kitchen but Kyo pulled her back down, "later okay?" He pull her back to him, continuing their heated make out, "I can't stop now Tohru..."

Tohru melted in his arms, her hands grasped his hair. Kyo put her on his lap, now kissing her neck, leaving marks on the way. Tohru leaned her head back, she never felt this way before, and they never got pass lip kissing. It was all new to her, but she was happy, and she feel needed and loved. Her hands roamed to Kyo's cheeks, and she stroked them, pulling his face towards hers and plant a kiss so desperate, letting his tongue play in her mouth.

Kyo's hands were on Tohru's back, and slide down they went to Tohru's skirt, slowly rubbing it gently. He slide on of his hands under her skirt and cupped her soft bottom. Tohru moaned in his mouth, and Kyo could feel his pants tighten. "Baby..." he started, "I'm sorry..." he pecked her neck, "I thought I can..." another kiss, "control myself.." He brought Tohru down on the futon, "I tried, Tohru..." he stared at her as he hovered over her, rubbing and massaging her, making her moaned in desperate need. "I can't..." he said, as he slowly slide his hand from her butt to her centre, and rubbed her against her underwear.

Tohru was in nirvana. She had never felt this way and it was a new sensation to her. She knew she had always wanted to be closer to him, and she knew that deep down, she had always wanted this. But never had she thought it feels this good. Kyo kept rubbing her private parts, and Tohru moaned as she slowly became wet.

"K-Kyo..kun...OH!" Kyo slide her underwear to the side and put one finger into her. Tohru's opened her eyes, shocked, and saw that Kyo, as handsome as he is, his eyes dark, half lidden, his voice hoarse and breathing ragged, "oh god Kyo-kun...aah." Kyo moved his fingers in and out, slowly, and insert another finger in. "Oh K-Kyo...kun..please..."

"Do you like that, Love?" Kyo said seductively. He moved his fingers inside and out quickly this time and Tohru was enjoying every bit of it. She nodded to his question, unable to utter a single word. Kyo took out his fingers as he felt Tohru's walls tighten, and she moaned as she came. Kyo had never thought she would look so gorgeous. Her hair sprawling on the futon, her eyes dark, her face red in pure sweet agony, and she was panting heavily, her lips, oh her lips was something...it was, inviting. He'd kissed her again and again until he can't breathe, until both of them lose all sense. He can't take it anymore.

"Tohru, please. I need you..." he kissed her again, letting her know that he meant it, pouring all his love and devotion into the kiss. "I can't hold it anymore...please, let me have you. Let me make you mine."

Tohru gave him the most loving smile, nodded and said softly, "I'm yours, always." She watched as Kyo took off her clothes, her skirt, flew across the room, her bra gone in seconds. Kyo then took off his clothes, leaving only his pants on. Tohru blushed as she stared at Kyo's sweaty lean built, he was beautiful. His ripped muscles, his scars, she can see them all. She let her fingers run over his chest, as he planted hickeys on her neck and breasts. Kyo sucked on one of her supple breasts, making her moan under him. After playing with both breasts, leaving red marks here and there, he smirked at this work. Kyo then rubbed Tohru's panty covered private parts with his bulge. He can feel his jeans tighten that it hurts. "Tohru," he started as he continued rubbing against her, "baby," he whispered, leaning his head closer to her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you hard."

She blushed hard at the comment, but aroused at every second of it. "P-Please Kyo-kun.. take me. Make me yours!" she widened her legs apart, and Kyo ripped her underwear. He then hastily took off his jeans and underwear in one swift motion. Tohru blushed further when she saw his large member, hard as ever, stood tall in front of her. "...oh my..."

She never saw a real life version of a male's dick to be honest. It was her first time seeing it. Kyo blushed as she stared at his genitals, but smirked as she gasped when he tap the tip of his dick, teasingly, at her entrance. "Tohru, I'm going in alright?" Tohru was nervous, this was her first time having sex and she never knew what to expect, but she nodded her head.

"Y-yes...p-please..." and with that, Kyo slowly slide into her, it was his first time too, and it felt so good. He slide up to the hilt, both of them moaned at the sensation. He slide in until all of him was inside her hot cavern. "Ooh...Tohru...oh fuck you're so tight." Tohru moaned harder as Kyo started to move, slow at first, then started to move faster until both of them are in oblivion, "Tohru.." Kyo moaned her name over and over.

"K-KYO-KUN!" Tohru screamed, "OH MY...AAH.." She panted. "K-Kyo... Oh God.."

Their skins crashed with one another, slapping skin sound echoed across the room. "Oh my...g-god, Kyo-kun. P-Please don't stop! P-Please..m-more! Harder please!" Kyo was more than happy to obliged, he fucked her harder, faster. He wanted to please her all he might. He wants her to remember tonight, their first night, he wanted her to remember that she was his and his alone. "Tohru, I-I'm gonna..urghh..I'm gonna cum!"

"Kyo-kun," Tohru gasped, "Kyo-kun! I-I can't... I want to c-" Tohru's mouth hanged open as she came, and Kyo spilled his semen into her. "Ahh.."

He stayed inside her for a while, before slowly slipping out of her. Kyo's member wet, covered in her cum. Both their juices flowed out of her and onto the futon. Kyo then picked Tohru's blanket and laid down beside her, kissing her temple as she wrapped her arm to his waist. "I love you Kyo-kun..."

"I love you too, Love," Kyo said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Do you hate me, that I didn't asked you for permission?" Tohru stared at him and shook her head, "No, I love you Kyo-kun. You're everything to me. And.." she paused, "I've always wanted to be yours. I've waited for this to happen, but I'm scared you...that you would reject me for being direct..."

"What? Why would I reject you? I've been holding back because I thought you're not ready..." Kyo put his finger under her chin, "and I thought you...you might want to make it official first." Tohru smiled, putting her hands on top of his, shutting her eyes as she did, "it is now."

Kyo dragged her face and kissed her again, "you know...we... we weren't protected just now...I just want you to know if anything, anything happens, I will stay with you, I will be with you until I die. I won't leave you."

"I know," Tohru smiled, "Kyo-kun, aren't you hungry? We missed dinner..."

Kyo flashed her a naughty smirk, "I just had mine. I'm pretty much full tonight." Tohru's cheeks flushed, she smiled sheepishly, before drifting off to sleep, and Kyo soon followed.

Both forgetting about the phone call and into blissful dreams...

T **his is supposed to be a oneshot. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. XD**


End file.
